This application incorporates by reference Taiwanese application Serial No. 89126032, Filed Dec. 6, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a circuit protection mechanism, and more particularly to a circuit protection mechanism for CPU socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the traditional CPU socket on the motherboard is illustrated. The CPU socket 102 is for placing a Central Processing Unit (CPU). The CPU socket 102 electrically couples the CPU to the Printed Circuit Board (PCB). The layout of the PCB 106 arranges the PCB trace 108 around the CPU socket 102.
The speedier processing and better performance of the CPU requires higher frequency as well as higher voltage and therefore generates lots of heat. The high temperature would decrease the life span of the CPU and easily cause the instability of the computer system. All modern CPUs require a heat sink to solve this problem. The heat sink is designed to lower the temperature of the CPU by dissipating heat into the surrounding air so that the CPU can run well. As shown in FIG. 1, The supports 104 positioned on two opposing sides of the CPU socket 102 matches the heat sink fastener for mounting the heat sink on the CPU socket 102.
In order to be more efficient, the surface area of the heat sink is designed to be as big as possible that good thermal transfer is possible inside the heat sink. Hence the heat sink made up of metal is big and heavy for a better thermal conductivity. It sometimes requires strenuous effort to mounting or dismounting the heat sink on the CPU socket. However, the fixing end of the heat sink fastener might damage the PCB trace 108 on the PCB 106 and the whole motherboard is beyond repair and has to be cast away. Especially for the computer DIY user, the failure rate of the computer system is up to 10% when it comes to upgrading the CPU. The troublesome matter is that the user usually can not figure out the crux of the problem until the last minute. However, the computer system has failed and the layout on the PCB has been damaged due to improper forcing as mounting or dismounting the heat sink on the CPU socket.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a CPU socket having a circuit protection mechanism. The circuit of the Printed Circuit Board (PCB) is covered by the protection component. The fixing end of the heat sink fastener cannot directly touch the PCB to damage the PCB trace on the PCB as mounting or dismounting the heat sink on the CPU socket.
The invention achieves the above-identified objects by providing a Central Processing Unit (CPU) socket having a circuit protection mechanism. The CPU socket electrically couples a CPU to a Printed Circuit Board (PCB). The heat sink fastener matches the supports positioned on two opposing sides of the main body for mounting the heat sink on the CPU socket tightly. The protection component protrudes the main body and covers the corresponding PCB trace under the supports to protect the PCB trace from damaged by the heat sink fastener as mounting or dismounting the heat sink on the CPU socket. The protection component can be formed on the main body and made up of several sheets placed under the supports individually or a single sheet placed under the supports. The protection component can also be a detachable mechanism for holding and positioned around the periphery of the main body.